


[Fanvid] Stop & Stare

by sbisque



Category: Awake (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video from Detective Britten's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Stop & Stare

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss this show!

[Stop and Stare (An 'Awake' Fan Video)](http://vimeo.com/91535139) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
